


【橙蕉】如果铠武是一款AVG游戏？

by xueye



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueye/pseuds/xueye
Summary: 在原作的基础上有一定魔改，有点雷，请注意
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Kudos: 1





	【橙蕉】如果铠武是一款AVG游戏？

**Author's Note:**

> *【】内是角色姓名，「」是对话框，（）是角色内心所想  
> *总之祝看到这篇文的姐妹春节快乐！

《游戏主界面》  
『铠武～战国果实异闻录～』

〖——接下来，你会让世界染上怎样的颜色呢？——〗

→LOAD

存档01  
2021/02/08 13:15__________DATE  
葛叶纮汰 x 驱纹戒斗 线  
「不用你多管闲事，葛叶纮汰！」  
\------------------------------  
存档02  
2021/02/10 21:47__________DATE  
葛叶纮汰 x 驱纹戒斗 线  
话音刚落，DJ相乐向我递过来一个从未见过的款式的锁头…  
\------------------------------  
→存档03  
2021/02/12 00:00__________DATE  
葛叶纮汰 x 驱纹戒斗 线  
「难道你不觉得可笑吗，葛叶」  
\------------------------------

【是否读取 -存档03- ？】  
→Yes  
No

Loading...读取存档中...

『地点：铠武车库』

【驱纹戒斗】  
「难道你不觉得可笑吗，葛叶」  
【驱纹戒斗】  
「自己打心底里这么信任的“阿实”，可是一股脑地想从背后除掉你这个哥哥呢」  
【驱纹戒斗】  
「不过……算了」

戒斗稍微收敛了他那咄咄逼人的表情，改为眯起眼来打量着呆站在对面的纮汰。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「反正，无论如何你都是听不进去的吧，多说也无用」  
【驱纹戒斗】  
「我可是相当期待，在边上欣赏你那因为被背叛而悲惨地扭曲的脸啊」

说完这番话的戒斗又扬起了恶趣味的轻笑。

【葛叶纮汰】  
「戒斗，我……」  
【葛叶纮汰】  
（怎么办，我现在应该相信戒斗说的话吗？但是相对应的，我应该去怀疑阿实吗？）

○选项： 阿实不可能背叛  
→选择相信他

【葛叶纮汰】  
「戒斗说的也不是没有可能，我最近也经常察觉到阿实好像在隐瞒着些什么……」  
【葛叶纮汰】  
「但是，想要彻底说服我的话，能给我看看你怀疑阿实的充分理由吗？相关的证据之类的」

戒斗看上去对纮汰的回答十分意外，但他仍然保持着一抹轻蔑的笑意。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「哼，想要证据的话，今晚来巴隆沙龙，我在最里面的那个房间等你」  
【驱纹戒斗】  
「可别让我好等啊，葛叶」

只落下一声干脆利落的关门声，戒斗大步地离开了车库。

所以今晚的自己是要和戒斗独处一室吗......不对，总感觉这么说显得怪怪的。

【葛叶纮汰】  
「……」

『当晚巴隆沙龙内』

【葛叶纮汰】  
「……是这个房间吧」

纮汰试探性地想敲门示意，结果发现门是虚掩的。

【？？】  
「门没锁。不过进来后记得把门关上」

纮汰顺从地从里面锁上了门。他看到戒斗坐在房间中央的床边，上半身只穿了一件贴身的深红色衬衫，下身是黑色的休闲裤，裤链甚至还半开着。

【葛叶纮汰】  
（还是第一次见到穿搭这么随意的戒斗呢）

床头的柜子上摆放着只剩下半瓶的红酒以及散发出柔和光线的台灯。总体来说，室内的布置相当的干净简洁，倒也很符合印象中戒斗的个人风格。

【葛叶纮汰】  
「能给我看看你所提过的证据吗？」  
【驱纹戒斗】  
「当然。但是在那之前……」

戒斗突然把脸贴近到纮汰眼前，从他的唇齿之间飘出了香甜的酒气，是在纮汰进门前不久喝了酒吧。

纮汰慌张地看着戒斗那双满溢出情欲的双眼，而对方甚至没有给他任何提问的空隙，直接毫不犹豫地将纮汰推倒在床，并将手伸向了纮汰的裆部。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「你可要好好满足我……合我意的话，我自然会把你想要的给你」  
【葛叶纮汰】  
「……戒斗，骗了我吗？……呃！」

戒斗用单手灵活地解开皮带，摸进纮汰的底裤之中。当他触碰到那根肉柱的时候，纮汰明显地被刺激的喘出了声。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「怎么会。我可没有骗过你，葛叶」  
【驱纹戒斗】  
「不过你的下体可是非常的诚实哦？」  
【葛叶纮汰】  
「唔……嗯……」

戒斗握住纮汰的分身上下撸动着，柱身被包裹于掌心的温暖让纮汰失去了思考的动力，他感到大脑的血流正不断地向下身涌去。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「哼，居然这么容易就勃起了……」

戒斗高高在上地嘲笑道。而他同时也意外地停下了手头的动作。

【葛叶纮汰】  
「戒斗、唔！」

在纮汰天真地以为戒斗将会就此作罢的时候，他却吃惊地看着戒斗俯下身来，将脸凑近他那挺立的阴茎。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「让我见识一下你的能耐吧，葛叶……哈啊……嗯」

摇晃的视野里，戒斗正在用舌尖从根部往上的舔舐着纮汰的柱体，淫靡的水音让纮汰耳根迅速地发红起来。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「……嗯啊……哈、嗯……」

戒斗入神地亲吻着凸起血管的坚挺，并最后用柔软的唇瓣含住了整个龟头。他口中的舌头来回磨蹭着顶部的小孔，用力地吸吮出柱芯中的浊液。

纮汰红烫着脸，他下身的东西在不可抗拒地随着戒斗的口淫而变得更加肿大起来。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「嗯……哈啊、啊……真是……色情的笨蛋、嗯啊……」

口中之物的膨胀似乎让戒斗更为兴奋和羞耻起来，他衔起伞顶的一侧向上捋去，同时自己的腰肢也在因为情色的驱使而颤栗扭动着。

【葛叶纮汰】  
（为什么……要做这种事……嗯……）

纮汰无力地注视着跪在他两腿间的茶褐色的脑袋，他从戒斗敞开的衬衣中甚至能窥看到对方白皙的胸膛，还有深处色情地硬挺着的乳尖。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「呼……嗯……嗯唔……」

经过几次深深浅浅的来回吞吐后，戒斗直接将纮汰的整根分身都尽数含入口中，同时还将空出来的左手沿着根部摸索到阴囊，并轻轻地挑逗搓揉着。

纮汰的思绪被今晚戒斗的举动搅乱得如同一团乱麻。汇聚于下半身滚烫的情热催促着他尽快射精的冲动。

【葛叶纮汰】  
「戒斗……我快……去了……」

纮汰还是伸出了手去抚摸戒斗的头，戒斗看上去乱翘的头发意外的非常柔软。他感到对方也在因为快撑到极限而微微地颤抖。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「嗯唔……呼……唔、嗯……」

已经明显地出现呼吸困难的戒斗仍然在继续着吞入的加深。他痛苦地皱着眉，坚持将滚烫的前端送入到喉咙的最深处，嘴里被塞得满满当当。

【葛叶纮汰】  
「啊……啊啊……戒斗，我……嗯！」

仅存一丝理智的纮汰绷紧了最后的神经，他尚勉强还有控制释放的微弱的力气，他此刻——

○选项： 射在嘴里  
→射在脸上

【驱纹戒斗】  
「————！」

狂热地喷洒而出的白色浊液瞬间覆上了戒斗的五官，有的甚至溅进了凌乱的前发里。封闭的空间中充溢着淫荡的雄性气味。

黏附在发梢的精液伴随戒斗脱力地沉下头的动作，从眉梢顺沿着他高挺的鼻梁一路滑至上唇。

而戒斗的双目一时间毫无聚焦地仰望着纮汰，嘴角还散落出仿佛自己也达到了高潮一般的呻吟。

难以想象那个巴隆队的高傲leader，居然会被自己颜射成如此失态的模样。

【葛叶纮汰】  
「哈啊……抱歉……戒斗……」

纮汰焦急地用手擦拭着戒斗脸上肆意滴淌的自己的精华。明明是戒斗先做出的奇怪行径，为什么现在却变成了这种局面……

片刻后，恢复了意识的戒斗却果断地拍开了纮汰的手。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「……哈啊、你想要的照片和物证，在……旁边的第二格抽屉里……咳、」  
【葛叶纮汰】  
「有什么这么做的必要吗，戒斗！」

急躁发问的纮汰反而被戒斗回以不满的视线。

【驱纹戒斗】  
「混蛋，一定都要我明说吗……啧」  
【驱纹戒斗】  
「简单来说，不就是为了顺带还清欠你这个笨蛋的人情吗！拿到了东西就赶紧走吧」

戒斗又用回了平日里的那般不饶人的口吻。然而此时带着满脸潮红，褐发被精液打湿，因过于激烈的口交而侧躺在床上喘息的他，丝毫没有任何威慑力可言。

【葛叶纮汰】  
（难道是……一个月前帮助了戒斗免于城乃内和初濑他们的成功偷袭吗……）

面对对方恼火的催赶，纮汰只剩下对戒斗这个人表达谢意的方式的困惑。

→SAVE

【是否保存 -存档04- ？】  
→Yes  
No


End file.
